hotnhumidhistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Assessment 3 Plan
How important was the Cult of Personality to Hitler's rule in the period to 1939? The Cult of personality was very important to Hitler's rule in the period to 1939. It involved a barrage of propaganda that indoctrinated the public to admire, almost deify and follow their new Fuhrer without question. however this was not the most important aspect of Hitler's rule. the use of Law, Terror, Propaganda, State co-ordination, widespread appeal and credible successes were just as important. Each aspect was important in it's own right. In addition it was just as important vital for these factors to function individually as it was for them to function co-operatively. #'CoP + Widespread Appeal + Air of Respectability' #'Law + Gleichschaltung (coordination)' #'Terror' #'Foreign Policy/Economic successes + Propaganda - needed and worked in conjunction' Remember to always link each point back to the question. There's no use describing all these factors without saying how they were important to Hitler's rule. That'll be the hardest part of the assessment. 'CoP + Widespread Appeal + Air of Respectability:' Cult: reactions to divisions and weaknesses in old Weimar system satisfied people's emotional need for a leader reinforced German tradition of authoritarian rule enhanced by propaganda and successes (among other things yet to be discussed) By 1939 90% of Germans admired Hitler, as estimated by Kershaw. The Cult brought Germans together in a strong emotional appeal. Hitler was portrayed as a father figure, a godlike figure, a mircale worker. "If only the Fuhrer knew" - Kershaw. Hitler would act swiftly to solve any problem he knew of. Full quote: "And the myth of 'if only the Fuhrer knew' was already at work. Many genuinely believed that matters, especially if unpalatable, were deliberately kept from Hitler, and that if he learned of them he would act swiftly to set things right." -Kershaw '' Hitler was genguinely popular, the plebiscites show this: (Hitler wanted to see if people approved of his acts) *95% for leaving the Leage of Nations *99% for combining the offices of Chancellor and President *98.8% for the successful remilitarisation of the Rhineland 1936 *99% for the Anchluss Hitler was seen as an approachable dictator. He could be reasoned with as the allied leaders thought. (David Lloyd-George's visit?) 'Law + Gleichschaltung (coordination) Reichstag Fire 27th Feb 1933 Hindenburg passed the decree of 'the Protection of People and State' 28th Feb suspending constitutional rights Enabling Act 23rd March allowed Cabinet (in effect Hitler) to pass laws without the Reichstag Banned KPD (communists) Banned formation of new parties Concordat Gleichschaltung: *Hitler Youth *DAF (German Workers Front) *Army (Night of the Long Knives got htem onboard) *German Lawyer's Front *Banned Trade Unions (marched into their offices) concessions with elite, church, army *Smash communism *Concordat *Purge of SA (Night of the Long Knives) Army: *Hitler lead them from victory to victory *content with rearmaments *conscription (1 million soldiers by 1939) *Navy, airforce and tanks *allowed Hitler to appoint Goering as head of Luftwaffe *General Bamburg proposed personal oath '''Terror Gestapo - culture of informing, complete obidience Oppresion of minorities (Communists, Social Democrats, Jews, Trade Unionists, Work Shy, Homosexuals, Gypsies, Germans who bought from Jews, Pacifists, Radical Christians, Anyone who critisised the Nazi Party) SA + concentration camps run by SS Tapped phones, intercepted mail, used informers Police under Himmler's control Judges - Nazi ideals (swore and oath) State Governements - Local Councils - Nazi ideals 'Foreign Policy/Economic successes + Propaganda - needed and worked in conjunction' Economy: *Public works (autobahn) *6million to 4million in 6 months (unemployment) *6million of 200,000 by 1939 Foreign Policy: *1935 Saar *1936 Rhineland *1938 Anchluss *1939 1 million soldiers *Reparations ended *Left League of nations Propaganda: *accesible dictator *adoring crowd *order *Man to boy / father to son *Colour/angle deify? *newspapers, radio, cinme, posters, postcards all used skillfully to create image of master statesman. Much of this was done by visual effects and the works of the artist An improved economy, glorious renwed state and powerful propaganda made Hitler seem to a grateful German people omniscient, omnipotent, omnicompetent (Foreign policy, stopped politcial squabbling, economic miracle) <--- these refer to the 3 'omnis' respectively. I hope this helps. Good luck and feel free to add (to the terror section in particular. -James